


Vulcan Rumspringa

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ass Smackery, Crack, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Immature!Spock, M/M, OOC Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Prompt: I want a fic where Spock totally looses all logic, but instead of going primal and pon farr-esque, he just becomes sort of childish, short attention span, getting exasperated when people don't understand him, openly flirting with Uhura (or anon's choice). Doesn't have to be a kid!fic or kid-in-adult's-body!fic, but run with whatever you want.</i> </p><p>  <i>Bonus points for Spock deciding that it's totally unfair that McCoy gets so many names, Chief Medical Officer, Leonard "Bones" Horatio McCoy while Spock only gets one. Double!Bonus points if Spock decides to steal one of his names. The internet if he insits everyone calls him Leonard, but then decides SpockPrime should have that one instead.</i></p><p>  <a href="http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/9715.html?thread=30425075#t30425075">Prompt link here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Rumspringa

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my very first venture into the Star Trek fandom. At least I have a beta who is not only beautiful, but she’s a dictionary of information on the fandom and if she doesn’t know it she knows where to find it. A great deal of my research was done on Memory Alpha. I like that site because it is canon and I could find anything I wanted there. 
> 
> The Prompt made me giggle and I interrupted my Inception fic I'm in the middle of because the Muse demanded I write this fic. So, write it, I did. In three days. If only all fics wrote themselves the way this one did. :)
> 
> Also, I am a slash writer first and foremost. I can write het-pairings but I am a slash lover above all else. Smut is also a great love of mine but there is sadly none in this fic. I saw this prompt on an old LJ anon Kink Meme and had to write it. Hopefully this is my first foray into this fandom and more is to come!

“Spock!” Kirk’s hand gripped his first officer’s shoulder. He had been trying to gain Spock’s attention for a few moments already.

Spock blinked a few times and turned to look up at his Captain. “Yes, Captain?” he asked with his voice somewhere between awake and dream land. 

“You alright?” Kirk asked, concern riding the tones of his voice but was also evident in the furrowed brow.

“Of course, sir. I was merely…” Spock turned his head back to the controls in front of him. What had he been doing? He turned back to Kirk. “Perhaps I should go see Doctor McCoy.” 

“Yeah, I think I’ll go with you,” Kirk said.

“I am quite capable of finding my way to sick bay on my own.” Spock had lifted one eyebrow in that annoying way he had. It got under Kirk’s skin in more ways than even he imagined. 

The bridge had grown quiet, though everyone seemed to keep themselves busy enough. It was evident they were listening to the conversation since the Captain had been calling Spock’s name more than a few times before having to leave his chair and walk over to the Vulcan to pull him from his thoughts. 

“I’m aware of that, Spock,” Kirk said, then lowered his voice to lean into his first officer’s ear. “I’d like to hear what Bones has to say as well.” 

Spock backed his head away from Kirk and tilted it ever so slightly as if to digest the information and make sense of it. “Fine.”

Spock stood and they both headed for the lift. 

“Sulu, you have the con,” Kirk announced as they entered the lift. The doors shut behind them and Kirk turned to stare at Spock’s profile. 

“Aye, Captain.”

Spock said nothing other than telling the lift where to go. He didn’t look like he was in another world as he had when sitting at his station on the bridge. He just looked resolute in _not_ looking at Kirk. When Kirk was about to ask him what was going on, the doors opened to deck G and he was out the lift and heading to sickbay. 

Kirk followed a step behind and turned into sickbay directly behind McCoy. Bones was with one of his nurses, obviously annoyed at something. He was telling her that her diagnoses were not only wrong it was as if she hadn’t even gone to med school. The woman looked surprisingly nonplussed and just a bit pissed off before she turned on her heal and left upon dismissal.

“Ouch,” Kirk said to gain his friend’s attention.

“Yeah, well, she needs to gain her wits or not come to work,” Bones growled. He then noticed that Spock was with Jim and nodded at the Vulcan. 

“To what do I owe this honor?” Bones asked as he looked the Vulcan up and down. Spock didn’t spend much time in sickbay. In fact, the last time he remembered him there was after the destruction of Vulcan. Jim was there often, of course. Always getting his ass kicked in some way or another or there to just gather Bones for a night in one of the rec rooms for a drink.

“I have been having problems concentrating since leaving New Vulcan,” Spock answered and moved to sit himself on one of the biobeds. He folded his hands in his lap expectantly and waited for Dr. McCoy to start his diagnosis.

“Okay,” Bones said and moved over to stand in front of the Vulcan. He crossed his arms and looked at him. “Want to elaborate? I need a bit more to go on than trouble concentrating.”

Jim leaned against one of the counters; one arm crossed over his chest while he rested his other elbow on the crossed arm and picked at his lip with his hand. He too was curious as to what was going on with his first officer. 

“I have noticed that when I sit at my station my mind begins to wander,” his eyes cut to Kirk then back to McCoy. “Random things that have no basis for entering my mind. Such as memories from the academy or a particularly warm day that was comforting on Earth.”

“Day dreaming?” McCoy asked.

“I suppose it would be similar to what you would call a day dream. Yes, that is an accurate analogy.” Spock hadn’t thought of what was happening to him as simple as a day dream. He had never really experienced one. 

“How much sleep are you getting?” 

“No less than normal,” Spock answered and before McCoy could ask Jim piped in his question.

“Meditation?”

Spock found himself a bit surprised that his Captain would know enough of his physiology to know that he required Meditation. At the same time, he knew that he should not be surprised. Captain Kirk was intelligent to the point of genius even if he did not behave as though he was. 

McCoy however gave Kirk an annoyed look as if to say he knew his job and didn’t need Kirk’s input. 

“I have found it difficult to achieve meditation on a regular basis,” Spock admitted. 

McCoy moved to one of the monitors and quickly began tapping away at the screen. “I see you’ve logged onto both Beta and Gamma shifts almost daily for the last week,” McCoy said then added as an afterthought, “since we left New Vulcan.”

“As I stated, I have had troubles concentrating since leaving New Vulcan,” Spock stated in an evidently irritated tone. 

Both Kirk and McCoy looked over at the Vulcan. It was very rare that he exhibited any signs of emotion. It was Kirk who recovered first and moved to stand next to the biobed Spock was perched so erectly upon. 

“You’ve been working a full Alpha shift and parts of both Beta and Gamma?” Kirk was obviously concerned with this bit of information. He needed his crew to operate at full capacity and it would seem that Spock was spreading himself thin. 

“You will find if you look in my records; that it is something I have always done. It is not unusual for a Vulcan to work more shifts than a human.” Spock’s voice had regained his usual tone of logic with no signs that he even recognized his irritation only moments before. 

McCoy moved to one of his drawers and retrieved a hypo spray then returned to stand in front of Spock. “No, it’s not unusual for a Vulcan to work more shifts than a human, but you are part human too. I realize you have embraced your Vulcan heritage more than your human but it doesn’t change your biological needs, especially if you are not meditating as you need to.”

“What is that?” Spock asked, interrupting the Doctor’s line of thought. 

“This is a sedative. You need rest, Mr. Spock. You need a few days to try to gain back your senses and hopefully the sleep will help you not only rest, but make it easier for you to reach meditation.” McCoy lifted his hand with the hypo spray and was stopped by Spock with his hand on the other man’s wrist. 

“I do not wish to be sedated, Doctor. Do you not have another diagnosis that would allow me to continue working at my previous aptitude?” 

“I am ordering you to take at least two days off, three would be better. Moreover, I want you here in sickbay for the next six hours during your sedation. You will check in with me every twelve hours after you leave this afternoon so that I can check your progress and see if further sedation is necessary or we need to seek another means of helping you reach meditation.” McCoy was again on a stream of thought that the Vulcan interrupted. 

“Doctor, you realize that your sedatives will have little to no effect on me. My body will simply metabolize whatever you give me at an accelerated rate and be rendered ineffective.” 

“What do you take me for? A first year med student in Podunk, Iowa?” Bones asked sarcastically. “M’Benga’s research has been given to all Chief Medical Officers residing on ships with Vulcan crew members. We've also been given a nice little stash of supplies for your owies. Now, if there are no more questions on _my_ aptitude, I would like to continue with knocking your ass out for a few hours for some blessed quiet.” 

Spock arched his brow exceedingly high before giving a slight nod of his head and allowing the good doctor to continue with his treatment. He injected Spock, caught him before he simply fell back on the biobed, and then lowered him down gently.

“I hate diagnosing people who think they’re smarter than me,” Bones said with his usual level of annoyance. 

Kirk looked down at Spock and took note of how much he looked the same as he did in waking. He looked… logical. Did Spock dream? If so, what of? He had never really wondered what went on in the Vulcan’s mind when he was sleeping, but he did at that moment. 

“So what do you think of what’s going on with him?” Jim asked. 

“I’m not sure. I was thinking of contacting M’Benga to see what his thoughts are,” Bones replied and disposed of the empty hypo he had used. His mind was a flurry of thoughts and ideas. Vulcan’s simply did not act in the way that Mr. Spock was acting. He was half human and that in and of itself could be explanation enough, but for some reason Bones was sure that had nothing to do with it. 

“Keep me updated,” Jim said as he headed for the door. He knew that Bones would do anything and everything he could to help Spock and the sooner he got out of his way the sooner he could begin doing whatever it was Bones did. 

“Yeah,” Bones mumbled, already deep in thought and heading for his office to see if he could locate M’Benga and send him a vid message. 

******

When Spock woke, he felt rather good. In fact, it was as if he’d had the most illuminating meditation of his life. He was refreshed and in truth felt just a bit… happy. Not that he had never felt content before or even happiness. It was simply different. He felt… uninhibited. Free. Oddly enough, he had no desire to check in to his post or find out the state of the ship or the course it was currently on. 

“I told you it would be six hours. Perfect timing,” Doctor McCoy said as he rounded the corner to check on his patient.

“You do not need to gloat, Doctor McCoy. _Obviously_ you were correct,” Spock said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. 

McCoy stopped dead in his tracks and stared with his mouth agape at the Vulcan who had relaxed his perfect posture in favor of adding a slight slouch to his shoulders. 

“Alright…” McCoy said, drawing out the word that brought out his southern accent, which was barely evident. “How are you feeling, Mr. Spock?” 

“I could not be better, Doctor. Well done. Can I leave now?” The tone was correct, but the wording was all wrong for Spock. McCoy had the distinct feeling he was the brunt of one of Kirk’s jokes, but knew that Spock would never lower himself to the level of practical joker. 

McCoy took his vitals, made a few notes and had no real reason to keep Spock in sickbay other than his own desire to figure out why the man was behaving so strangely. “I think you should stay here for a little bit and see if this grogginess doesn’t wear off before I let you loose on the ship.” 

“I am not _groggy_ ,” Spock said in a pouty tone. 

McCoy’s brow shot up and he frowned slightly. “Still, I need to run a few more tests before I release you. Also I need to inform the Captain that you are awake.”

“No need,” Kirk said as he walked into the room. “You said six hours and I had nowhere else to be. How’s the patient, Doc?” Kirk knew that Bones had yet to hear back from M’Benga. They were not exactly in close proximity so there was nothing to be alarmed about. Or M’Benga could simply be searching for a reason Spock could be behaving so oddly.

“He’s awake and seems…” 

“I’m right here. I think I can answer for myself. I’m fine, Captain.” Spock truly seemed annoyed and his tone was obvious in getting the point across.

Two contractions in one line of thought? A contraction in and of itself was unheard of where Spock was concerned. The pure shock of what he’d said left both Kirk and McCoy once again staring with their mouths slightly agape in both awe and confusion. 

“What?” Spock asked.

“Did you give him something more in the sedative?” Kirk asked, leaning his head toward McCoy but not taking his eyes off his first officer.

“I should be offended, but that would seem more… _logical_ than what is actually happening.” McCoy was feeling a bit out of his depth and unsure as to what actions to take. He knew that M’Benga was in route to New Vulcan, but he was still several days out. Communication between two ships in hyperspace could take some time and he had to take into account that M’Benga was probably researching before sending back a reply to his quarry. 

“Gentlemen, I do not understand the cause of your concern. But I assure you that I am fine.” Spock’s back straightened and for a moment it seemed as if he was himself. 

“I’m not too sure about that, Mr. Spock. I would still like you to stay here for the time being. At least until I hear back from Dr. M’Benga.” McCoy gathered himself with a bit of effort. He collected his tricorder and started checking the Vulcan’s vitals.

Kirk was still trying to comprehend a Spock that showed emotions and used contractions. He was watching the Vulcan as if he’d never met the man before him. He had often wished that Spock would show _some_ kind of emotion. Hell he’d pushed him far enough to show emotion at one time and the end result was some nice bruises around his throat and face. Rage seemed easier than common, every day feelings. 

“Captain, I am quite myself. I assure you. I would like to perhaps shower and try to meditate.” Spock was unaware of what his behavior had been like moments before. He remembered what he said and how he behaved, but in truth, he felt there was nothing wrong with his reactions. 

Kirk and McCoy exchanged a look before the Doctor finally agreed. “Fine, but I want you back here in twelve hours as we discussed. Before then if you feel at all out of sorts. Understand?” 

“Yes, Doctor,” Spock replied and slid himself down from the biobed. 

Kirk and McCoy watched him leave with the same dumbfounded look on both of their faces. There was nothing that either of them could say about the situation though both their minds were a flurry of questions. 

Jim opened his mouth to speak when there was a chime from Bones’ office. 

“That would be M’Benga’s response. I hope,” Bones said as he headed for his office with Jim right behind him. 

M’Benga’s face appeared on the monitor and started speaking.

_“Glad to hear from you, Leonard. I admit this has me a bit baffled. As you know, a Vulcan’s emotions are quite more intense than a human's. However, when Surak introduced logic to their race and it was adopted as the more peaceable way to live, all emotion was nearly purged from their outward conveyance. It does not mean that they do not feel though._

_“I’ve searched through my journals and cannot find a reason for Mr. Spock to be behaving the way he is. Nevertheless, many races have what I refer to as a ‘Rumspringa’ or “Rite of Passage”. The term is taken from the Amish people of Earth. It is when adolescents are given a period of time to live outside their community and experience the outside world. I see it as a time of frivolity that most beings need to pass into adulthood. I am sure you remember what it was like to be a teen or in your early twenties when you partied with friends and had no real obligations. It is a freedom I believe all beings should have to help them live a life with no regret._

_“Vulcan’s do not have such a time in their lives. They are taught at an early age to live life by logic and something such as Rumspringa would be illogical to them. The rite of passage for a Vulcan is called Kahs-Wan, and nothing like a Rumspringa as you are probably aware of. I believe that with the loss of their home planet, some of their heritage is lost. Of course, the Elders managed to preserve the majority of it, but unlike us humans, Vulcan’s are intrinsically tied to their planet. They are embedded with their heritage and made one with everything Vulcan starting at a very early age._

_“Honestly, I think my arrival in New Vulcan will help me answer a great many questions about what the destruction of their home world has done to them as a people and what problems could arise out of such a loss. For now, I would ask that you keep a close eye on Mr. Spock and make me aware of his behavior changes and anything you see pertinent._

_“I’m sorry, Leonard. I wish I could offer you more than what I have. I look forward to your response and maybe together we can help Mr. Spock and any other Vulcan that may be having a hard time adjusting.”_

“Vulcan Rumspringa…” Bones said in a voice that sounded almost removed from the situation.

“You know, I knew this girl once…” Jim started.

“Please,” Bones replied, holding a hand up. “I do not need to hear about your sexual exploits right now. I have no idea how to deal with Spock. You heard him; he’s off his nut right now.”

“Do you really think he is about to go _party boy_ on us?” Jim asked. The thought was a bit amusing while being frightening at the same time. 

“I don’t know, Jim. I think we should keep an eye on him though,” Bones replied and started some notes he wanted to include in his following message to M’Benga.

“Two eyes,” Jim replied. 

******

Spock took a shower and barely had time to dress before the door chimed. He was not in the mood to deal with the Captain any longer. Mostly he just wanted to be alone for a bit and gather his senses. Maybe try to meditate. He felt good, though he did feel a bit off.

He finished tucking his shirt in before answering the door. 

“Nyota,” he said and moved to the side to allow her entrance. However, she moved right to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Kirk said you were resting. I tried going by medical but McCoy said you were resting. I feel as though everyone is lying to me, what’s going on? Are you alright?” Nyota barely gave him time to answer before she was pressing her lips to his. She pulled back with concern knotting her eyebrows together. 

“No one is lying to you, Nyota,” Spock said and led her to his sofa. His personal quarters were as he had found them when he first walked on the ship, save for the tapestry of Vulcan he had added. 

“I have been having difficulties meditating and Dr. McCoy thought that a sedative to induce sleep might calm me and help me reach full meditation. So, I have in fact been _resting_.” Spock felt his temperature rise as he looked at Nyota. Normally that only happened when they would start intimate actions. His _happy_ state of mind seemed to elevate causing him to rest his hand on her thigh.

Nyota wasn’t convinced. She had been on the bridge when the Captain had been trying to get Spock’s attention and even she had been worried. She remembered thinking that when Kirk had caused Spock to attack him after Vulcan was destroyed it had taken his father only once to snap him out of his angered state. Kirk had called Spock five times before finally going to him to gain his attention.

She covered his hand on her thigh and squeezed it. “I was worried,” she said quietly and before she could continue, Spock was leaning closer to her and tilting his head as if going in for a kiss. She wasn’t sure what was happening. “I’m not sure we should…” she said pulling her head back but not before he was already pressing his lips to hers.

There was a moment’s thought of _this isn’t the right time_ before Spock’s hand slid further up her thigh and Nyota simply gave into him. She usually initiated and the change was surprising and not unwelcome. She still worried, but that only lasted a moment before Spock was doing things to her that made all worry slip away. 

Later, Spock found himself simply staring at Nyota’s naked form asleep on his bed. They had had sex on multiple surfaces in his quarters. Something they had never done, but he had enjoyed it immensely. Everything about her was desirable. Her smooth dark skin was soft and perfect. Her breasts were small, plump mounds that had his mouth watering. The line of her flat stomach gave him the strong desire to lick it. He had never had such strong urges with her. It was that thought that led him to believe that something was wrong. Was it love? Had he fallen in love with her? He didn’t feel any differently towards her. Just her body. He decided a test was necessary. He would visit one of the Rec Rooms and see how others appeared to him. 

Slipping out of the bed, he showered once more and dressed in his casual attire before heading to Deck G for his experiment. The Rec Room he entered was filled with Alpha shift crewmembers that he recognized. The Captain caught his eye and waved him over to where he was sitting with Sulu and Chekov. _He should have chosen a different Rec Room._

“Good evening, Captain, Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov,” Spock said as he joined the table. 

“Well, if this isn’t a first,” Kirk said as Spock seated himself beside the Captain.

“Yes, I have thought on a few occasions to visit one of our Recreational Rooms but have not found reason.” Spock’s voice and tone was back to his normal everyday tone. 

“So you’ve found a reason, then?” Sulu asked, lifting a glass to his lips and taking a drink.

Spock had momentarily lost his reasoning when happening upon the Captain in the Rec Room, and it took a moment for him to regain his directive and nod. Though the thought appeared in his mind that it would be inappropriate to discuss with his co-workers his desire to find out if other members of the crew affected him sexually. 

“I decided it was time to make an appearance to see what it is all of you do in your time off shift.” _There._ He thought, that should be sufficient. 

He watched as Sulu and Chekov exchanged a look that could be described as nothing other than _an intimate_ look. There was heat in that one look and it caused Spock to tilt his head. He had never considered a male as a sexual outlet for ones desires. He knew homosexuality was common in many races, though not in his own. It was illogical to mate with one of the same sex. His directive changed in that moment. He decided to see if _any_ of the crew elicited a sexual desire within him. 

The night progressed rather slowly and he found that a great many of the female officers were enticing to the eye and his desire, though none that moved him as much as watching Nyota’s naked body in his bed. Perhaps he should see them without apparel? That thought was quickly discarded. It would also be inappropriate. The fact that he’d even had the thought had him wondering why he would think it when the Captain excused himself to go speak to a few crew members. Spock’s gaze fell on the retreating form of the Captain and he felt a distinct rise in his body’s temperature. 

“Good evening, Gentlemen. I think it is time for me to retire for the evening,” Spock said and quickly stood, leaving before either Sulu or Chekov had a chance to say anything. 

Back in his quarters, Spock tried to wipe away the thought of any part of him being affected by the Captain. He did so by undressing and crawling into bed next to a still slumbering Nyota. It was simple; his body enjoyed that of Nyota Uhura. She was familiar, comfortable, and beautiful. He lay awake for a short time trying to recall what it was like earlier in the evening as they had sex. Within a short time, he had fallen asleep and was being woken by his alarm. It was time to go see Dr. McCoy.

******

“Did you meditate last night?” McCoy asked. 

“No,” Spock answered.

“Were you unable to meditate or did you not try?” 

“I did not have the time,” Spoke had truly forgotten for the first time in his life to attempt meditation before going to bed.

“Yes, I heard you were in the Officers Rec Room last night,” McCoy had been told by Jim about Spock’s outing as had a few members of his staff. 

“Keeping tabs on me, Doctor?” Spock asked. He was watching the Doctor go about checking his vitals as if he’d not seen him do it before on countless others. 

“Of course, what kind of Doctor would I be if I didn’t spy on you?” McCoy said with a grin. 

Spock only arched a brow in response. 

“I would also like to ask what you think you’re doing in uniform? I thought I made it pretty damn clear that you were off duty for two days.” McCoy had thought it would be much like trying to keep Jim off the bridge. Impossible. Both were workaholics. 

“Doctor, I am quite capable of performing my duties as First Officer. I would prefer to work until I am unable. I have proven that I will come to see you if I feel that I am in need of your assistance,” Spock replied in his usual air of confidence. 

“Fine, what do I know? I’m just the damn Chief Medical Officer, but if you even have one day dream, I don’t care if it’s for two damn seconds, I want you back here. Otherwise I _will_ see you in twelve hours.” McCoy gave a huff of indignation and stomped back to his office.

Spock smiled at the usual temperament of the Doctor. He was a constant form of amusement to him, though he couldn’t remember being quite so amused by him in the past. He chuckled and headed for the lift. 

On the bridge, the shift was changing and the Captain gave him a curious look before turning back to the front of the bridge. He could see he was already wondering why he was there when he had heard McCoy give explicit directions that he was to remain off duty for two days. 

The day started as any other. Nothing of interest happened until Nyota passed him and his temperature once again rose at the sight of her. He had flashbacks of the previous evening with her and she must have been thinking the same because she gave him a smile. As she walked past him, he swiveled in his chair and smacked her ass. 

Kirk was speaking with Sulu when he heard the smack and saw Sulu’s eyes go wide. Kirk turned immediately to see Uhura standing stark still with a look of utter shock and the beginnings of anger. She glanced around the room before turning abruptly on the obvious culprit and narrowed her eyes at him. The entire bridge was quiet as they watched the outcome, too shocked to even feint working. 

“Captain,” Uhura said through clenched teeth. “We will be in the officer’s briefing room for a bit.” Her tone was very commanding and a part of Kirk wanted to tell her perhaps they should all have a briefing (just so he could hear this), but he merely nodded and then realizing her back was turned to him, spoke aloud. “Of course.”

Uhura didn’t wait for Spock, she simply turned and made for the corridor that led to the briefing room. Spock stood and followed without looking anywhere other than the door ahead of him. 

After they left the bridge, Kirk turned back to Sulu and mouthed, _Did he just smack her…_ and received a nod in return. Kirk’s mouth formed an ‘O’ and the entire bridge erupted in hushed tones. 

******

“What the hell was that?” Nyota bellowed as soon as the door to the briefing room hissed shut. 

“I apologize, Nyota. It was a reaction that I hadn’t known I was capable of,” Spock said. He truly hadn’t known where the urge to smack her backside had come from. It simply occurred to him and he did it. He'd felt good doing it. 

“I can’t believe…” Nyota’s head tilted. “Did you just say; hadn’t?” She blinked and shook her head as if to clear her mind or force it to believe something she would not have thought possible. “What is going on with you, Spock?” 

“You can’t say you didn’t like it? I’m sure I didn’t hear any complaints last night.” Spock was feeling freer than he ever had. It felt good and right to him to finally give voice to what he was feeling. His temperature rose and his skin tinted a faint green.

“What?!” Nyota nearly screamed. “I don’t know what is wrong with you, Spock, but I’m going to accept the fact that something _is_ wrong and take you to see Dr. McCoy right now.” 

The door chimed suddenly before it hissed open. Nyota turned, ready to yell at whoever it was that was interrupting them, namely Kirk, but found Dr. McCoy entering the room. 

Spock gave an exaggerated eye roll and dropped unceremoniously into one of the chairs. He huffed and crossed his arms like a petulant child. 

Nyota moved to him, trying to contain the anger she was feeling. She was worried, but she also couldn’t help feeling indignant that Spock would ever do what he did or say what he had. It was like people using the excuse ‘I was drunk’ when inhibitions were lowered or impaired and people said what they really meant. 

“Spock, please let Dr. McCoy help you. Until then I think… I think that you and I should keep our distance. I want to help you but… If I inspire you to behave so… so… non-you, I don’t want to get in the way of you getting better,” Nyota pressed the palm of her hand to his cheek and tried not to be hurt when he pulled away from her.

She looked at him for a moment and then left.

“So, tell me what happened,” McCoy asked. Jim had called him, but not told him what had happened. He assumed because they were on the comm link and he didn’t want to broadcast what had happened.

“Nyota walked past and I smacked her rear,” Spock explained. 

It took all of two seconds for McCoy to digest the information. If he hadn’t been so concerned, he imagined the situation might have given him cause for laughter. As it was, he was afraid the actions of Mr. Spock were part of a problem deeper in his mind. 

“Can I ask what prompted you to smack her?” McCoy asked, already pulling out his tricorder to take Spock’s vitals. He leaned over the Vulcan and began scanning him.

“It felt like the thing to do, _Leonard_ ,” Spock responded in a tone that nearly mocked him. “Leonard… _Leonard ‘Bones’ Horatio McCoy_ …. Why do you have so many names? And why do you get a nick name?”

McCoy did his best to remain as professional as he could. Spock was behaving like a hormone-ridden teenager. He shook his head and couldn’t contain the slight quirk of his lip in the right corner. 

“Other than a moderately elevated temperature, you seem to be alright. But considering…” 

“Seriously, why do you get a nickname? And why so many names? I mean really, it’s a bit unfair when all I have is Spock and a name you humans could never pronounce.” Spock’s rapid fire speaking was as if he’d taken some kind of adrenaline booster. He was fidgeting in his seat as well. His posture was shot to shit and basically it was like he was a completely different, non-Vulcan person. 

“I suppose I have a nickname because of Jim,” McCoy stated, but was interrupted by Spock.

“Yes, I have heard the story of how the two of you met. I didn’t ask _how_ you got the nickname, rather; _why_ you get one?” Spock seemed even more petulant as he started tapping the toe of his left foot on the floor. 

The Doctor put his tricorder back in its case and shrugged. “Then I guess it is something someone else has to give you.”

“So if we were to go by that reasoning, I would have the nickname ‘Green blooded, Hob Goblin’?” He scrunched his nose and shook his head. “Can’t you request a nickname? I don’t really like that one.” 

The following sound was one that had Spock tilting his head in wonder. Doctor McCoy made a strangled snort and seemed to be trying his hardest to contain laughter. Internally, he was trying to maintain his professionalism, but externally he was finding it beyond ridiculous. 

Finally, McCoy cleared his throat and stood up. “I will see what I can come up with, now why don’t we head to medical where I can take some blood samples and maybe get a direct communication with Dr. M’Benga?”

Spock shook his head. “I don’t want to. I’d rather go take a look at that nebula again. It’s pretty.” 

Their current mission was to take readings from a nebula nestled snuggly in Beta quadrant, which Spock was in charge of as he was the Science Officer. It was a nice, quiet job that would keep the ship occupied for a short time until another mission of more… action came along. As Kirk liked to call it. He understood the exploratory missions that didn’t require hands on work, but wanted to be in the thick of things. 

“The nebula isn’t going anywhere, Spock. It will be there when I say you’re ready. This time it’s until further notice that you are off duty,” McCoy said. 

Spock’s bottom lip actually quivered and McCoy’s eyebrow disappeared under his bangs. “That never worked for the ex and it damn sure isn’t working for you,” he said and nodded towards the door. “Come on, we have work to do.”

“You’re no fun,” Spock pouted and stood begrudgingly. He dropped his shoulders and slapped his feet along the ground as he walked. 

“You have no idea. I can make a wet rag look like a good time,” McCoy stated dryly.

“Huh?” Spock responded with a quizzical look on his face.

“Nevermind,” he growled. “This is just a barrel of laughs. Wait until I have to submit my report to Jim.” 

“Why do you get to call him Jim?” Spock asked, suddenly stopping. 

“I have an idea,” McCoy said, “You get to play quiet for a while, while I get to try to figure out what the hell is going on?” 

“You really are no fun,” Spock grumbled and started walking again. 

At the door, McCoy used the comm to ask the Captain to meet him in sickbay. The entire way Spock was muttering under his breath and quite literally driving McCoy insane. It was also worrying him to no end. It was one thing to have the Vulcan behaving in that annoying, superior way of his, but quite another to have him behaving like he was. 

Since the previous day when Spock had come to him, he had received two more messages from M’Benga. They were both still uncertain as to how Spock’s sudden change of personality came about. McCoy thought that M’Benga would be truly baffled once he heard the latest and greatest of Spock’s exploits. What really worried him the most was what would happen if they couldn’t bring back the old Spock? He had noticed a friendship building between Jim and the Vulcan. This new development would be unfortunate, especially if Spock would have to be replaced as first officer.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Spock started when they arrived in medical and he plopped down on a biobed and began swinging his legs. “I still have my faculties. I’m still fully capable of doing my job. I just… Oh… Is that the new Neurocortical Monitor?” Spock asked, jumping down from the cot to pick up the small circular device from the cart a few feet away. 

“Yes, I thought that maybe… if you didn’t get better that I should use it on you to monitor your encephalographic profile.” McCoy moved to Spock and opened his hand to wait for Spock to give him the monitor. 

“I’m not sick,” Spock said with a definite air of hostility and dropped the monitor in the waiting hand. 

“Then explain why your logic is suddenly gone?” McCoy snapped. He gave a deep sigh and shook his head. “Whatever is happening to you, Mr. Spock, I can’t identify a problem physically. The only explanation I have to work with is that it is something neural. I had hoped you would meditate and somehow this would all be fixed, but I am left with only one option at this point.”

Kirk walked into medical as if right on cue. He had been speaking with Uhura about what had happened and from the look on his face; he was very concerned with what was going on with his first officer. 

“Bones, tell me you have some explanation for all of this,” he stated. The earlier amusement with what had happened on the bridge forgotten.

“I’m hoping to have an answer for you soon,” McCoy said. 

“Leonard! That’s it! I’ll just take one of your names. You have enough already and there’s no reason I can’t have one,” Spock suddenly burst out. When Kirk had walked in, he'd busied himself looking through the cupboards. He shut the one he was currently investigating and turned as if the idea of taking one of McCoy’s names had suddenly hit him as brilliant. 

A frown replaced the smile just as quickly. “Maybe not. The name belongs to someone old,” he said. 

McCoy raised an eyebrow then narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan. “Old? I’ll show you old…” 

“It’s okay, my older self can take the name. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it. It fits him _much_ better.” Spock nodded as if it was decided and went back to searching the cupboards. 

Kirk was confused at what Spock was talking about and his concern changed to a worry that he felt deep within himself. It was as if a dear friend were sick with some unknown disease. He was lost and even though they had only been serving together a few months, he had a lifetime of memories with Spock from the mind meld he had shared with Elder Spock. It had taken time, but at moments he would look at his Spock and remember Elder Spock or rather how they reacted to one another. It was odd and disconcerting at first, but he had grown used to it and found himself growing closer to Spock than anyone he had in his past.

Kirk took the remaining steps that closed the distance between him and Spock. He put a hand on his shoulder and the Vulcan turned to face him. His face was so different, almost as if he hadn’t a care in the universe. 

“Spock,” Kirk said almost too quiet to hear. “How you doing, buddy?” 

“Buddy?” Spock inquired and for that split moment, he sounded and appeared to be himself. The moment passed just as quickly and he smiled. “Does that mean I get to call you Jim, now?” 

Kirk smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, you can call me Jim. Always could have if you wanted.” 

Spock felt that spike in his temperature that he’d felt the previous evening when he had watched the Captain walk away. “Did you know that Sulu and Chekov are sleeping together?” he asked suddenly. Were the Captain’s eyes always so blue?

Kirk’s smile did reach his eyes this time. “Actually, yes, I did.”

“Yet, you don’t attempt to stop them?” Spock asked.

“Did I ever try to stop you and Uhura?” Kirk responded. 

Spock stopped to think about that question. He did wonder why the Captain hadn’t tried to stop the relationship. It was a possibility for uncomfortable situations if things went badly. Of course, things already were going badly. 

“Okay, Spock,” McCoy said interrupting their talk. “I want to go ahead and attach this to your parietal bone. It will be painless, but once attached it will alert me to any unusual brain activity. I’ve already programmed it to recognize your brain patterns from your last neural exam.”

“I’m still not certain that anything is wrong with me. For the first time in my life, I feel free. As if a great weight has been lifted and I want to _enjoy_ this freedom. However, I will play along. I don’t think you will find anything, Doctor.” Spock moved back to the biobed and sat down on it. 

Kirk leaned against the counter to watch. He felt as if his birthday was destined to bring about terrible things. It always had before. The following day was his birthday and he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be that great. 

McCoy pulled out a hypospray, which made Spock sigh and just lay back on the biobed. He was apparently resigned to let the Doctor do whatever he deemed necessary. McCoy injected the sedative.

“I know that somewhere in that thick skull of yours, you’re thinking this is your fault,” Bones said and turned to look at his friend. 

“I know it’s not my fault, Bones. I just…” Kirk moved over to stand beside Spock. “I really can’t afford to lose him.”

Bones nodded. “I should be jealous,” he chuckled. “I sound like a girl, but you and him,” Bones looked down at Spock. “You two really do have an unusual friendship.”

“You’re still my best friend, Bones. Just, he is as well. I’d feel the same if it were you lying on that bed.” Jim smiled at his friend then back to Spock.

“That’s enough of this girly shit; I’ll call you when I have news. Go sleep, Jim.” McCoy nodded to the door and then left Jim standing at Spock’s side.

“I’ll see you, Spock. You pointy eared bastard.”

******

_There was a thick fog lifting and what it revealed was Mount Seleya. Spock stood at the foot of the steps and gazed upward. The red sky was a backdrop to the beauty of Mount Seleya and added to the warmth he felt welling inside of him. He felt whole and right, though there was something different. He was seeing it with eyes that appreciated the beauty and felt the emotion that came with it. He felt moisture on his cheek and lifted a hand to feel the drops of tears that streamed his face._

_He didn’t understand why he was crying and he did at the same time. It was glorious in a way he had never fully experienced. Yes, he had felt emotion, but his logic had always suppressed emotion and hence he did not experience what emotion brought. The tears were something one would share when looking upon something so moving, so beautiful there were no words to express the joy it gave you._

_A part of him wanted to climb the steps and ascend to a higher level of logic. That part warred with a part of him that wanted to stand there and just feel what he was experiencing. He felt that there had to be a middle ground. Somewhere that he could both understand and embrace the logic of his Vulcan heritage and the obvious human traits that were appearing in his emotions and ability to show them._

******

McCoy buzzed at Jim’s quarters and only had to wait a moment to be admitted. “M’Benga believes that we need to return to New Vulcan. There is a ritual called Fal-Tor-Pan that he thinks could be helpful. Or a variation of Fal-Tor-Pan…” 

Bones didn’t wait for Jim to respond. Instead, he walked in, sat down and continued talking. “The ritual is reserved for refusing a Vulcan’s katra with his body. In this instance though, the katra and the body are one, but something has gone awry. Spock’s Encephalographic profile shows no abnormalities. Whatever is going on with him is not physical nor is it neurological, Jim.'

“M’Benga has arrived on New Vulcan and I exchanged messages with him, Elder Spock and Sarek. They believe that if we can somehow bring Spock’s katra forward in a ritual then…” Bones pursed his lips and sighed. “He’s not the only Vulcan experiencing this. There have been a handful of others, all ranging in ages eighteen to thirty. They are attempting a refusion with one of the others in a few hours and should know by the time we get there if it will work. If not, we think it might be best for Spock to stay there until they can figure out what to do.” 

“I’ll alert Starfleet that we need to head back to New Vulcan,” Jim said. He stood and went to his workstation, sent the message and then pivoted in his seat. “If we don’t hear back before things get worse, we’re going to leave any way.”

“Need a drink?” Jim asked. He pushed himself out of his chair and headed for his bar. He poured himself a whiskey and one for Bones as well when he nodded. 

“Happy Birthday, Jim,” McCoy said and lifted his glass to his friend.

“Let’s hope,” Jim replied.

******

Spock woke with a bit of disorientation and the knowledge that everything he did was being recorded. Not in the typical sense. No, his mind was being monitored and he wondered if so far anything out of the ordinary was going on in his brain. He remembered dreaming, quite vividly of home. A home that was no longer there. A strong throbbing pain hit him in his chest. It was the same as the realization that his mother had died. He had mourned her, but the loss of his home planet was secondary to her. 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Kirk said from the corner where he had obviously been for more than a few moments. 

“I don’t think I like that nickname either,” Spock said. He pushed himself to sitting and turned to look at his Captain. “Can you not think of something good for me? You did for ‘Bones’.” Spock’s voice mimicked McCoy’s in an eerie way when he said ‘Bones’. 

“I heard you wanted one and I’ve been trying to come up with a good one. I was pretty sure you wouldn’t like _Greeny_ or _Pointy_. So I am at a loss. We could always call you Jolly,” Kirk let out a good-hearted chuckle. 

“I am not sure I get the reference, Jim,” Spoke said. He was trying to figure out where he had heard that before outside of a children’s tale of Christmas and Santa. 

Kirk chuckled. “You sounded like yourself there. It was nice hearing you use my first name.”

“I’m still myself, _Jim_ ,” Spock said with an emphasis on Jim. “I don’t really see what all the fuss is about.” Spock started swinging his legs again. He liked the motion and it brought him a strange joy considering it was so small an act. 

“Maybe there isn’t, I guess I can’t be the only immature one on the ship,” Kirk’s response was one of morose annotation. “I'll get used to this if there is no way to undo it, and…” Kirk smiled very faintly. “And, you are still a friend. No matter what.”

Spock didn’t have a response, so he busied himself with looking at the floor just under his swinging legs. There was a slight discomfort that came with Jim admitting that he was his friend. He felt he should tell him the same, but he truly didn’t know how to just say it. 

Kirk felt something loosen inside of him and perhaps break apart. “I’ll be back in a little while to check on you,” Jim said. He stood and left just as Dr. McCoy was coming in. 

“Jim seems out of sorts,” Spock said and jumped down from the biobed. 

“Well he would be, wouldn’t he?” Bones got out the tricorder, stood in front of Spock and started scanning his vitals. 

“Why would he?” Spock asked. 

“It’s his birthday,” Bones said in a tone that suggested that his birthday was not cause for celebration.

“I thought humans celebrated their birthday until they got too old to want to recognize another passing year.” Spock was now staring at the closed door that Kirk had left through.

“You really don’t remember?” McCoy stopped what he was doing to stare at the Vulcan.

“Remember what?” Spock asked. He hadn’t the slightest idea what McCoy was talking about. 

“There really is ice running through your veins,” the Doctor growled and felt the distinct urge to hit the Green blooded Hob Goblin.

“The temperature of my blood helps to regulate my body’s temperature and I don’t see what that has to do with it being Captain Kirk’s birthday.” Spock was getting irritated and now glared at the Doctor.

“His father died on the day he was born. As you so eloquently threw in his face during his hearing,” McCoy tossed the tricorder to the bed. “Since I can see there’s no damn difference in your behavior, I think you can go about your day. Come back in twelve hours.” 

Spock was left to watch the Doctor storm off. He thought that if the man could have slammed his door he might have. He stood there and digested the information he’d been given. For the first time since he had met James T. Kirk he was truly mulling over what had happened to him. His life began in such turmoil and Spock knew that the rest of his life before Starfleet hadn’t been that wonderful. When Kirk had beaten the Kobayashi Maru, Spock had researched every aspect of the man’s life. 

Captain Kirk had overcome so much to become what he was. And what was he? To Spock he was his Captain, but more than that he was becoming his friend. When they boarded the Narada, Spock had no thought to the idea that Kirk would not do his job nor that he would not protect him. Later, he had pondered why he would have gone so willingly into an illogical situation with the odds against them and have faith that Kirk could pull it off? James T. Kirk vexed him and surprisingly in a very good way. 

With that in mind, he walked over to the terminal and asked the computer to locate the Captain for him. He was in one of the observation lounges. Spock left Medical with a surprisingly clear and focused mind. He didn’t realize, but it had been days since he had felt such purpose with an end goal in mind. Find Captain Kirk. Be at his side during this time of bitter remembrance. 

Spock entered the observation lounge and found the Captain looking across the vastness of space. He seemed lost in his thoughts and though he saw his shoulders straighten at the sound of the door, he hadn’t made a move to see who had joined him.

“Elder Spock told me before we left Earth that you and I had a friendship that would define us both,” Spock began as he joined Kirk and stood beside him to gaze out the windows. 

“Admittedly, at first, I did not see it. You were different in a way I could not comprehend. Logically, I had no explanation that could make me understand how you would do the things that you did with an outcome that seemed improbable. You were and to this day _are_ arrogant and unpredictable. You rush head first into danger with no thought for yourself, only your end goal. However, you also protect and rescue those you are meant to without hesitation.' 

“As I look back on our brief history, you have taught me more about humanity than I could have ever learned anywhere else. You have taught me friendship and loyalty. I thank you for that and wish only to return it in kind.”

Kirk turned to look at his first officer. Everything he said had felt like a warm comfortable blanket. It was Spock. The way he spoke was free of emotion and not at all at the same time. It was his normal tone, but he felt more in those words than any spoken before. 

“Thank you, Spock. I don’t know what to say.” A true smile turned one side of his mouth upwards in a sort of half smile that looked cocky and at home on the Captain's face.

“I know what to say, sir,” Spock said. “Happy Birthday, Jim.” 

A thick knot formed in Jim’s throat and he nodded ever so slightly. “I think it’s the best I’ve had to date. You’re back.” This time the smile on Jim’s face lit up his eyes as never before. 

“Actually, sir, I am not. I am fighting for the control I am exhibiting. I realize now that something is wrong and I would like to return to New Vulcan. Perhaps there, I will find some answers.” Spock was fighting the urge to fidget and though his outward appearance seemed calm; inside he was a mess.

“I believe we should already be on course for New Vulcan. I heard back from Starfleet after I left you and we should be there in two days.” Jim had not hesitated to turn the ship around as soon as he had heard from Gamma shift that the message was in. 

“With your permission, sir, I would like to attempt meditation,” Spock asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll let McCoy know. And, Spock,” Jim said before his friend had time to turn for the door. “It’s good to see you, again.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

******

As it turned out, an entirely new ritual had to be made to deal with what M’Benga had unofficially dubbed _Vulcan Rumspringa_. The focal point for many Vulcan’s for their meditation had been their home planet or a specific part of Vulcan and with the planet's destruction; many Vulcans were not able to reach meditation and were acting very peculiar because of it. The most pressing question was why they became almost playful and adolescent instead of feral? And why only Vulcans between the ages of eighteen and thirty?

Spock was content to leave the questions with his elder self and the high council. He wanted to return to duty and the Enterprise. When he entered his room to gather the few things he had brought with him to the planet, Nyota was waiting. 

“Nyota,” Spock said and gave her a half smile.

“How are you?” Uhura asked in an almost wistful tone. 

“Myself,” he said then added, “I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for my behavior, Nyota. I have no excuse and can only wish that you will forgive me.” Spock had thought about her a great deal of the time before arriving on New Vulcan. His meditation was already coming back to him before he partook in the ritual.

Nyota moved to him and placed her hand on his cheek, a gesture both familiar and comforting. “Of course, I know that you had little control over your actions,” she said as she rubbed his cheek. 

Spock reached up, covered her hand with his own, and brought it down to hold against his chest. He could not lie to her. 

“I did have control. I am sorry, but I knew what I was doing and during that time, I did not care what the outcome was. I had impulses and urges and simply acted on them without worry as to what would happen. I wish it was other than it was. But I cannot simply pretend that I was not in control.” Spock had known he would tell Nyota the truth. His emotions were in check, but he still felt them as he always had and for the first time in his life he felt guilt.

“I know that, Spock. I also have a confession. I thought I would wait for a better time…” Nyota pulled her hand away and tried to summon the courage to continue. “When we were _together_ , I realized that the spontaneity and… passion was something that was missing in our relationship. And, something I miss. I want to be consumed like that again. But I think that… I mean…” 

“You believe that I am incapable of achieving passion now that I am myself again,” Spock completed her thought. “I have thought on that, and I agree. I am not sure I am able to satisfy that need and therefore unable to continue being your boyfriend, for lack of a better term.” 

Spock bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. “You deserve passion, Nyota. And I hope that one day you will find it.”

A tear rolled down Nyota’s cheek. She had started this conversation and the end result was as she planned, but it still hurt. “I think that when you do find passion, whoever you end up with, will be very lucky.” 

******

Back on the Enterprise, the ship was ready to head back to the nebula and waiting on the arrival of the First Officer and the Captain. They were in Spock’s quarters where Spock had confided (for the first time) to Jim that he and Nyota were no longer dating. 

“I’m sorry, Spock. I know that the two of you were… well, you were good together.” Jim had no idea what to make of the situation, but was sure it wouldn’t interfere with either of their job performances. He just hoped they would both end up all right with the split.

“Thank you, Jim.” It still felt a bit odd to be calling the Captain by his first name. It felt right, but odd. “I would like to take this moment to assure you that this will not affect my ability to serve as your First Officer. If I feel unable…”

“I know, you’ll remove yourself from duty. It’s good, Spock,” Jim smacked Spock’s upper arm and nodded to the door. “What say we go see a man about a nebula?” 

Spock tilted his head and nodded. 

When they entered the bridge, there were smiles all around.

“Sulu, take us out.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a seed planted in my brain for a sequel, but I am not sure when I will have time for it. I need to finish my current chaptered Inception fic first and then maybe I can come back and write out some wonderful Spock/Kirk. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, Comments and Kudos as always; are love. <3


End file.
